


Protect

by Qiralyn_Cassette



Series: Irko Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Irko Week, Irko Week 2020, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh adopts Zuko, Protective Iroh (Avatar), Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiralyn_Cassette/pseuds/Qiralyn_Cassette
Summary: Iroh wants to protect his nephew,
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Irko Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Protect

Iroh watches Zuko from afar, he knows Zuko doesn’t want him around but he secretly follows him anyway.

He can’t just sit at camp waiting patiently while his nephew is doing who knows what in the world and getting into who knows what sort of trouble.

Iroh once promised his sleeping nephew that he would do whatever it takes to protect and though no one was around to hear it, Iroh refuses to break that promise.

And so he follows his nephew in case he takes on more than he can handle, in case he gets into a fight and needs backup, in case he needs extra supplies, and in case he just needs comfort.

Iroh will protect his nephew even if his nephew hates him for it.


End file.
